minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Jetra Pt. 2
History This dymamic duo has been through a lot. They've jumped off a bridge, saved each other from the Wither Storm, and even escaped an arrest in a city in the sky! Each of all these wacky adventures has had important one thing in common though: they've done it together. These are just some of the highlights of their best moments. The Order of the Stone An obvious one to point out, Petra saves Jesse in the forest when he goes out looking for Reuben. Jesse shows some concern for Petra going off into the Nether alone. (Determinant) Jesse says that it's awesome being Petra when she shows him her wither skull. Petra practically asks Jesse to come with her to make the trade after the previous. Jesse, although relcuctant, agrees to try to give Lukas a chance at friendship for Petra's sake, showing how much he's willing to change for her. The most widely accepted evidence of Jetra the fandom has, not only do Jesse and Petra fight and jump off a bridge together, but they exchange warm, and possibly flirty smiles at each other. Jesse calls Petra a "super-close friend," when chatting with Olivia and Axel. When Axel questions Petra's presence in the woods, she says that she was just drawn by Jesse's "high-pitched screams," but seems hesitant upon mentioning it, hinting that maybe she was looking for him in the first place. Petra sticks up for Jesse when Ivor threatens to call the entire deal off. Even with a risk at hand, she'd still be on Jesse's side. While escaping the Wither Storm, Jesse grabs Petra's hand and pulls her from the tractor beam. Jesse refuses to escape into the Nether portal at Gabriel's temple and tells Petra that he won't leave without her. (Determinant) As a matter of fact, all the options Jesse has to say concerns Petra staying with him. Jesse chooses to save Petra from the Wither Storm over Gabriel. (Determinant) Jesse attempts to convince the gang to go back for Petra. (Determinant) When Jesse tells Ivor that Petra's going to make it, Ivor mentions that Jesse's concern for her is "admirable." (Could Ivor be a secret Jetra shipper?) Assembly Required If Petra returns to the Order's temple, she and Jesse share a hug. Petra tells Jesse that she owes him everything for saving her life. Petra says that she appreciates Jesse for letting them rest in the temple until morning. (Determinant) It requires a close eye, but while Jesse and Petra are talking, Magnus/Ellegaard interrupts to meet Jesse for the first time, and Petra finds this annoying, judging by her look. Petra tells Jesse and only Jesse about her Wither Sickness, demonstrating her trust in him. Petra attempts to help Jesse up the hole the creeper made, but feels guilty and worried when she fails to hold him up. (Damn you, Anti-Jetra Creeper Spy!) Jesse tells Petra to take care of herself first, a dead giveaway that he's paying more attention to how SHE feels rather than how he's doing. (Determinant) Jesse and Petra face off against Ivor in Soren's fortress library. During the battle, at one point, Ivor throws a potion of harming at Petra, but Jesse leaps in front of her and slaps it back at him. (In my opinion, it would have been a juicer Jetra moment had he just taken the actual blow for her.) The Last Place You Look Throughout the duration of the episode, Jesse checks up on Petra and her wither sickness. Jesse assures Petra that her wither sickness will get better. (Determinant) In the battle in the grinder, Jesse and Petra fight together against the mobs. Jesse rescues Petra from the mobs when trying to escape into the End. Jesse offers his hand to Petra to help her up the stairs in the End, which she unfourtunately refuses. (Determinant) Seeing that she can't keep up, Jesse carries Petra to the trapdoor when escaping the now-flooded wool world. Petra scolds Magnus and Ellegaard for making Jesse take on the Wither Storm with the Formidi-Bomb instead of either of them, showing that she doesn't want Jesse to die. Amnesized Petra rescues Jesse from the gravitational pull of the command block. A Block and A Hard Place Jesse takes Amnesized Petra's hand and gets her away from the Wither Storms. Jesse helps Petra get away from the Storms on his horse. (Determinant) In the cave where they take refuge, Amnesized Petra says that she still remembers Jesse, proving that her close relationship, (and possible secret feelings), was strong enough to survive being erased by the Wither Amneisa. When Jesse is about to leave for the Far Lands, Amnesized Petra says that going with Jesse feels like where she belongs, causing him to blush. Jesse tells Amnesized Petra that she'll be alright inside of Ivor's cottage. (Determinant) Amnesized Petra thanks Jesse for saying so. Petra asks Jesse to kill the Wither Strom for her, and Jesse promises her that he will, confirming their platonic relationship depending on how certain shippers view it. Amnesized Petra tells Jesse that she knows he can save the world. Petra comforts Jesse about the loss of Reuben with the others, but is the only one who puts her arm around him. Order Up! Petra saves Jesse from some skeletons sneaking up behind him when they're in front of the jungle temple. While Petra and Jesse smile at each other, Petra looks miffed when Axel interrupts, a similar situation to what happened in the Order's temple. To preform the "Warrior Whip," Jesse and Petra lock hands, Jesse swings Petra around, then throws her into a bunch of zombies, clearing a path. (Determinant) Petra mentions that Jesse made the right choice in tearing Ivor's lava house down. (Determinant) Petra calms Jesse down after he is violently asked to bring the enchanted flint and steel from the temple to the treasure room by Ivor. Petra goes with Jesse to Sky City. Paying attention to detail is important once again, but when building the bridge to Sky City, in the second-to-last stretch, Jesse and Petra are seen building side-by-side. Jesse runs off with Petra and Milo instead of helping Ivor. (Determinant) Petra says that she believes Jesse can convince Build Club to join them. Petra pats Jesse on the back to congratulate him for getting Build Club on their side. Petra becomes overjoyed to run into Jesse again in the throne room. (Determinant) Jesse tells Milo that he trusts Petra more than anyone. (Determinant) Jesse tells Petra that she's lucky to have him when discussing their way home. (Determinant) A Portal to Mystery In the trailer for episode 6, once again, 20/20 vision is needed, but when showing DanTDM on screen, you can see Jesse and Petra with each other, casting concerned looks at one another. In the actual episode, Jesse and Petra fight side-by-side in almost EVERY battle scene. In the first battle, with the zombies, Jesse defends Petra while she's reading the invitation. Petra returns the favor by slicing a zombie sneaking up behind him. Petra playfully challenges Jesse to a race to the mansion, which might be a flirt. Jesse, in turn, accepts the race. (Determinant) Jesse watches with interest as Petra is boosted up onto a ledge and fights some more zombies. Petra takes out the skeletons firing at Jesse. In certain introductions of the episode, Jesse usually introduces Petra first, which could have some importance to it. When TorqueDawg's stuff disappears, Jesse and Petra share a worried look, similar to the one in the trailer. After Jesse interrogates each YouTuber, he goes to Petra to discuss what they've said, revealing that he might rule her off as the smartest one he knows. Petra raced in with a sword when the fake jukebox played, exposing the fact that when Jesse's in danger, she keeps on her toes. Petra acts as a guard when Jesse interrogates Dan, Stampy, Lizzie, and Lukas, maybe to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Jesse questions Petra's trust in him when they're roaming the secret tunnels, which might be a danger, but Petra quickly solves it by attempting to cool him off with an apology, which she doesn't give lightly. (Determinant) Petra instantly asks Jesse if he's alright, an obvious concern for his saftey, after the door behind the fireplace closes on him. Petra smiles a bit when Jesse informs everyone that they're all in this together. It might mean that she's relieved to see her (POSSIBLE!) crush agrees with her. (Determinant) Petra seems digusted, but also the tiniest bit embarassed when Stampy rebukes Jesse for taking her side because they're "partners?" (Determinant) Jesse says that he understand Petra's frustration about their current mystery problem. (Determinant) Jesse also tells her everything will be fine when they catch the White Pumpkin. (Determinant) When in the elevator shaft room that leads down to the White Pumpkin's hideout, Petra seems stressed over all of the drama with the White Pumpkin. Jesse comforts and calms her down by having a playful race with crafting ladders. (I don't even need to say anything for this one) Petra admits that she has a nervous habit of whittling wood blocks. No one would possibly think that Petra could be nervous, so this must be a deep secret. This once again is a dead giveaway for her trust in Jesse. After the ladders are crafted, Petra scratches her head bashfully, blushes, and thanks Jesse for his help in making her feel better. Jesse saves Petra from the spider when building the dirt tower up to the tunnel. Jesse is scared and panicked when he sees the portrait of x-ed out Petra. Petra tries to convince Jesse that he can tell everyone who the White Pumpkin really is, yet another demonstration of her trust in him. Jesse aims and throws the lever at Petra when they're trapped in the endermite pit, another bit of living proof I now call "love is trust." Petra is the first to show up when coming back to rescue Jesse from the White Pumpkin's final stand. This last one is only a guess, but I think that when the White Pumpkin went on about being together with their companion forever and ever, either Petra or Jesse may have made a reaction of some sort. Access Denied Jesse takes Petra's hand and leads her to another portal during the intro. Jesse apologizes for their argument in the hallway, and Petra, in turn, apologizes back. (Determinant) Jesse's first priority for entering the new world is finding Petra. (Determinant) Jesse tells Petra that a "friend code" keeps him from abandoning her. Jesse helps Petra fight the super zombie. (Determinant) Jesse refuses to say that Petra is "losing her touch" over a zombie. (Determinant) Petra pulls Jesse out of the path of the super-zombie horde. (Determinant) Jesse apologizes in Crown Mesa if he doesn't do it in the hallway. (Determinant) Petra "hides" behind Jesse when confronted by the mind-controlled citizens, and Jesse steps in front of her. PAMA uses Petra to blackmail Jesse into giving him info on the Overworld, and Jesse gives in so Petra won't get hurt. (Determinant) (And it's also possible that PAMA is a Jetra shipper. Why else would it use Petra to crack Jesse?) Jesse threatens to damage PAMA if it does anything to Petra. (Determinant) Petra and Jesse lock eyes right before Petra is chipped. Jesse's look of horror when Petra is chipped says it all. Jesse and Chipped Petra stare at each other again while Lukas is chipped. Jesse tries to convince Harper to bring along Petra and Lukas when escaping. (Determinant) Jesse attempts to remind Chipped Petra of their friendship, which regrettably doesn't work. Jesse unchips Petra over Lukas in Harper's secret lab. (Determinant) When Petra is struggling to remember PAMA's core, Jesse tells her to rest instead. (Determinant) Jesse helps her up soon after the previous. Jesse says that he refuses to fight Chipped Petra in the final battle. (Determinant) When Petra gains short control of herself again, Jesse looks both worried and/or relieved. Either way, it's a look of feeling. Jesse tells Petra he won't give up until he saves her. Jesse pleads for Petra to fight her so-called death, because he knows her as a fighter. Jesse hugs Petra tight when he realizes she's alive. Petra puts her arm around Jesse and says that she is glad they came to PAMA's dimension. A Journey's End? Jesse rescues Petra over Ivor in the Spleef Game. (Determinant) When Jesse lands on top of Petra after rescuing her, the pair will look away from each other, embarrassed at their current position. Jesse will call down to Petra if she's knocked down along with Lukas, hinting that maybe he shows more concern for her than he does Lukas. Jesse is horrified and angry at Petra's so-called "death," and goes on a full-on rage fest. (Determinant) Petra thanks Jesse shyly in the competitor's village later on, and Jesse replies that he's glad she's with him. Jesse and Petra race as a team in the lava race. (Determinant) Petra sacrifices herself for Jesse so he can win the race. Jesse's reaction to death at Gladiator Junction is slightly more emotional than Ivor's, hinting that maybe she means a little more to him. Petra asks Jesse to stay safe when dealing with Hadrian as he's off to meet him. Petra seems especially upset when Jesse accepts Hadrian's new deal, maybe because it could cost him his life. (Determinant) When Nell winks at Jesse after his speech, Petra looks uncomfortable. (Or maybe jealous?) Hero in Residence When Radar says if they hurry, they'll have time for both Founding Day, and Petra after, Jesse hurries it up so he can meet her sooner. When a few fans talk to Jesse, Jesse chooses not to keep Petra waiting. (Determinant) Petra meets up with Jesse to go on an adventure with him. Jesse says he enjoys Petra's company when they meet up in the cave. (Determinant) Petra is ABOUT to say Jesse has no time for her, but corrects herself to "their friends." (This doesn't happen if you're F! Jesse) Jesse says that he'll always make time for Petra, no matter how busy it gets. (Determinant) Jesse tells Petra that she's more important to him than all of Beacon Town. (Determinant) Petra replies that she's flattered by his compliment. Jesse helps Petra with the spiders rather than win the race. (Determinant) Jesse give Petra a playful punch when she wins the race. (Determinant) Jesse says he trusts Petra's word after finding Lluna in the cave. (Determinant) When Jesse asks why Petra is being secretive, Petra doesn't answer, but she says she appreciates him worrying about her. (Determinant) Jesse and Petra work together to catch Lluna. Petra tries helping Jesse out of the gauntlet, though it doesn't really work. Petra helps Jesse up when he almost falls into the Heckmouth. Jesse and Petra cover up the Heckmouth together. Jesse appears skeptical about Jack, hinting that he doesn't want Petra to be suckered by him. (Determinant) Jesse blames Stella for Petra's misfortune instead of blaming her herself for getting into this mess. (Determinant) Petra calls Jesse out when he asks her why she didn't tell him about her sword, and he looks embarrassed about this. (Determinant) Jesse says looking out for one another is what they do, which is basically an agreement to help Petra. (Determinant) Petra says that Jesse is one of her best friends when he says he hates bullies. (Determinant) Jesse and Petra journey to Champion City together. Jesse says that he'l make sure that Petra's sword trade is one deal Stella won't get out of. Jesse and Petra return Llun together, as well as meet Stella for the first time. Jesse says he's here for Petra when they are about to confront Stella. Jesse still helps Petra get her sword, even though she betrayed him by living in Champion City. The argument Jesse and Petra have seems anti-Jetra, but is actually dramatic and perfect-fitting for a (possibly) budding romantic subplot. Stella roleplays as Petra and claims that Jesse and her can do anything. (Another in-game Jetra shipper, says I!) Jesse forgives Petra for her betrayal. (Determinant) Jesse saves Petra from some sort of explosion that came from the Heckmouth. Petra rescues Jesse from a charged creeper when it charges him. Jesse and Petra work together to close up the hole again. Jesse encourages Petra to be herself when it came to meeting Jack. (This moment counts, because it shows how much he himself likes her when she's just...her) (Determinant) Petra says Jesse isn't any less cool to her than Jack is. (Determinant) Jesse doesn't exactly treat Jack right, maybe because Petra takes a liking to him. (Determinant) Jesse and Petra high-5 hen talking about adventure. Petra mentions to Jesse that the Redstone Riot armor makes him look smart. (Determinant, if you pick the armor) Jesse facepalms when Petra talks to Jack about his choice of armor, implying that he might be jealous. Petra apologizes to Jesse about her betrayal, and he apologizes back in return. (Determinant) Petra says she'd do anything for Jesse after he says he hates it when they fight. (Determinant) While Jack and Nurm are arguing, Petra pats Jesse on the back. Jesse calls Jack out when he tries to promise to take Petra on adventures. (Determinant) Nurm interrupts Jesse and Petra and separates them, similar to what most couples do on adventures like this... Jesse refuses to keep Jack's secret, knowing that it would keep him from Petra. (Determinant) Jesse offers to distract the Elder Guardians so Petra doesn't have to. (However, this also means Petra has to do the job alongside Jack) (Determinant) Petra says she'd never be able to handle seeing Jesse dead. When choosing the Structure Block, Jesse says that "The Warrior Path" might be the best choice. (Gee, I wonder why?) (Determinant) In the Admin's Temple, Jesse saves Petra rather than go after Jack. (Determinant) Petra stays with Jesse rather than go after her hero, symbolizing that he is more important to her. (Determinant) Giant Consequences Petra distracts the Admin as Jesse prepares to use the Structure Block. Jesse seems extremely annoyed when Petra tries to venture out with Jack, Nurm, and Vos without him. (Determinant) Petra becomes worried when Jesse shows his emotions on his face towards this. (Determinant) Petra gets closer to Jesse when she hears strays in the distance. Jesse says that Petra means more to him and plays a role as his friend. (Determinant) Jesse admits Petra is his best friend, and the best person he's ever met. Petra says she feels the same way towards him. (Determinant) Jesse decides to go with Petra when splitting up to look for the clock. (Determinant) Petra seems particularly annoyed when Jesse goes with Lukas and Radar to find the clock. (Determinant) When Petra is free of her cage in the Puzzle Room, she quickly runs to Jesse and high-five's him. Petra holds the ice spiders off as Jesse solves the next puzzle. Jesse sends Jack after the clock so that Petra can work with him instead of risking her life. (Determinant) Jesse and Petra share a hug after Petra destroys the clock. (Determinant) Jesse acts angrily and aggressively when the Admin traps Petra in the gauntlet and sends her away. Petra cries out to Jesse as he is teleported to the Sunshine Institute. Jailhouse Block Jesse and Petra get sent to the Admin's prison together. (Determinant) When trying to escape the prison for the first time, Jesse reminds Petra that they are together, and that's all that matters. (Determinant) Jesse saves Petra from two zombies holding her captive. (Determinant) Jesse watches Petra fearfully from the Admin's office as a golem takes her to the Mush Room. Jesse stays a prisoner so he can stay with his group. (and Petra) (Determinant) Jesse and Petra hug once more when they are reunited in the Mush Room. (Determinant) Petra says she's glad to see Jesse in one piece. Jesse replies that it's good to see her alive, and he understands if she was scared. (Determinant) Jesse promises Petra that he'll take down the Admin, and Petra replies that she knows he will. Petra applauds Jesse with the rest of the group when he stands up to the Warden. (Determinant) Jesse refuses to hurt Petra when they are forced to fight each other by the Admin. (Determinant) Petra turns on the Admin for Jesse's sake. (Love conquers all!) Jesse looks uncomfortable and a tad jealous when Jack and Petra hug. Jesse says he'd never give up on Petra while they head down to Xara's cell. (Determinant) Jesse agrees with Petra when she says they need Xara's help. (Determinant) Petra compliments Jesse and says he was amazing when he took down the three-headed ghast. And that's all the history so far concerning Jetra! Don't panic, there will be updates when the other episodes come out! So stay tuned, shippers! Category:Blog posts